We'll be a Dream
by pick-a-doo
Summary: Summary: "Kau masih mengingat masa itu?" tanyanya tersenyum dengan senyum yang dulu sering ia berikan/AU/


We'll be a Dream

Language: Indonesian

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. The song isn't mine either.

Summary: "Kau masih mengingat masa itu?" tanyanya tersenyum dengan senyum yang dulu sering ia berikan padanya/AU/OOC/SasuSaku.

Note: Dianjurkan untuk mendengarkan lagu 'We'll be a dream' oleh We the Kings ft. Demi Lovato, sambil membaca cerita ini. (Mungkin sampai diulang-ulang)

"Blabla" normal talking

_Blabla _song lyrics

* * *

_Happy Birthday, Sakura…_

_Happy Birthday to you…_

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda tersenyum dengan senangnya, saat kedua orang tuanya memeluk dan menciumnya. Kado spesial pemberian mereka didekapnya erat.

"Makasih Ibu, Ayah," ucapnya sambil menaruh kedua hadiah itu di tempat terpisah dari hadiah yang lain.

Keduanya mengangguk atas ucapan terima kasih putrinya. Wanita berambut keunguan itu lantas memotong kue menjadi beberapa bagian kecil, dan membaginya kepada para tamu.

Sementara, sang ayah yang berambut perak berjongkok dan memegang bahu putrinya yang hari itu genap berusia delapan tahun.

"Bagaimana keadaan putri ayah?" tanyanya dari balik masker biru tua yang menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya.

Sakura kecil nyengir, memamerkan dua gigi kelincinya. "Aku senang, yah," katanya sambil memeluk ayahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong ayah dan ibu memberikan apa padaku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sang ayah melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh kecil putrinya. "Itu rahasia, sayang. Tunggu sampai kau membukanya. Kau pasti senang."

Sakura memajukan bibirnya ke depan, seraya melepaskan pelukannya. "Tapi, kan aku mau tahu sekarang," katanya manja.

"Itu namanya bukan kejutan, putri kecil," goda sang ayah, sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lagi. "Benarkah aku akan senang ketika aku membuka hadiah darimu?"

Ayahnya mengangguk. "Iya, aku berjanji."

Sebelum mereka sempat bercengkerama lagi, nama sang ayah dipanggil. Raut muka Sakura langsung berubah seketika. "Kakashi…! Kemari sebentar!"

Pria berambut perak itu menghela napasnya. "Aku datang, Anko!"

* * *

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku taman rumahnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat diadakannya pesta.

Pesta kecil-kecilan mungkin, hanya untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan. Keluarga itu hanya mengundang beberapa saudara mereka, serta sebagian kecil tetangga di sekitar rumah mereka.

Tapi, ada makna penting di balik perayaan pesta ulang tahun gadis kecil itu, yang biasanya tidak pernah dirayakan bahkan sekecil apapun.

Hari berikutnya, tanggal dua puluh empat Maret adalah hari dimana ibu kandung dari Sakura meninggal dunia akibat kanker otak yang dideritanya, setahun lalu.

Tidak mau putrinya sedih mengetahui kalau ibunya meninggal karena sakit, sang ayah hanya memberitahu kalau ibunya itu tidak bisa menemaninya sampai sekarang.

Sedangkan, wanita berambut keunguan bernama Anko itu, adalah ibu tirinya. Walaupun Anko selalu menganggap Sakura adalah anak yang ia lahirkan sendiri, Sakura masih bersikap tak acuh padanya.

Dia menganggap kalau Anko sudah merebut ayahnya dari ibu kandungnya. Ia bersikap seperti itu sejak Anko resmi menjadi istri ayahnya tiga bulan yang lalu.

Sakura memandang tidak suka pada pasangan yang tengah bercengkrama itu. 'Huh! Ayah kan seharusnya disini bersamaku,' batinnya.

Ia duduk sendiri di bangku kayu itu. Perhatiannya teralih ketika suara bisikan menggelitik indera pendengarannya. "Ssstt.. Ssstt…"

Gadis kecil itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Hei, siapa disitu?" tanyanya, agak sedikit takut.

Sosok yang sejak tadi memanggilnya itu, kini menampakkan diri dari belakang semak-semak buatan itu. "Hei, Sakura. Ayo ikut aku."

"Sasuke?"

* * *

"Kenapa kau duduk sendirian disana?" tanya seorang bocah kecil berambut hitam mirip warna bulu gagak.

Sakura, yang tengah memandang kearah danau menghela napasnya. "Ayah dipanggil oleh Ibuku. Jadi, aku sendiri," jawabnya.

Bocah kecil di sampingnya itu memutar bola mata hitamnya. "Yaa… kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan saudara-saudaramu yang lain saja?"

"Mereka jahat. Mereka mengataiku, katanya rambutku ini seperti warna permen lollipop atau permen karet," katanya. Sedikit nada kesal dapat terdengar.

"Memang benar, kok," bocah di samping Sakura ikut berkomentar.

Dengan komentar itu, Sakura langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. "Hu-uh… kau sama saja dengan mereka, Sasuke!" katanya sedikit berteriak.

Bocah bernama Sasuke itu nyengir. "Hei, aku kan hanya bercanda. Oh ya, aku belum memberimu kado, ya?" tanyanya.

Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan dagu, sementara pandangannya beralih ke atas. "Mana aku ingat, Sasuke. Hadiahnya terlalu banyak."

Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku kan belum memberimu apa-apa," katanya dengan nada minta maaf.

"Tapi aku melihat kertas kado dengan lambang keluargamu, kalau tidak salah," sergah Sakura.

"Itu dari kakakku. Aku belum memberimu apa-apa," ujar Sasuke. "Beritahu aku, kau mau apa?"

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi kearah danau yang berkilau, terkena cahaya lampu taman yang tiangnya tinggi menjulang itu.

Berada disana sungguh menyenangkan hatinya. Di kala sedih, ataupun suasana hati yang tidak bersahabat, Sakura selalu menyempatkan untuk berkunjung kesana.

Terkadang hanya sendirian, ataupun bersama Sasuke. Dia adalah satu-satunya anak di sekolahnya yang tidak dengan seenaknya menghina warna rambut Sakura.

Warna rambutnya yang unik itu, ia dapatkan dari mendiang ibunya yang berambut merah gelap, dipadukan dengan rambut ayahnya yang berambut perak.

Setiap hari di sekolah, Sasuke selalu membela Sakura yang hampir menangis gara-gara tidak tahan menghadapi ledekan teman-temannya itu.

Sakura kecil, masih merupakan seorang gadis kecil yang belum mampu menahan ledekan atau lelucon mengenai dirinya. Ditambah, ia merupakan salah satu dari anak kesayangan guru.

Ketika ia memasuki sekolah dasar, ia bertemu dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang sifatnya sedingin es. Mulanya, ia duduk sebangku dengan bocah itu, atas suruhan gurunya.

Pandangan bocah itu selalu mengarah pada rambutnya, membuat Sakura mulai tidak nyaman, dan merasa kesal.

"Kenapa memandangi rambutku terus? Kau mau menghinanya juga seperti mereka?" tanya Sakura, dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

Bocah laki-laki itu menggeleng. "TIdak, aku hanya kagum saja. Menurutku, itu warna yang unik," katanya santai.

Senyum mulai terbentuk di bibir Sakura. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, untuk apa aku bohong? Lagipula, mengejek itu hanya membuang waktu. Kata ibuku, itu bisa melukai perasaan orang, dan itu tidak baik," jelasnya.

Sakura kecil tersenyum lagi. "Terima kasih. Oh ya, aku Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Bocah laki-laki itu menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. "Sama-sama. Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Bermula dari hari itulah, mereka menjadi sepasang teman. Sasuke selalu ada di samping Sakura. Entah itu ketika bermain, belajar, sampai ketika Sakura kehilangan ibunya.

Sakura kecil masih tidak mengerti dengan arti kata 'meninggal' saat itu, padahal umurnya sudah tujuh tahun. Ibunya meninggal sehari setelah hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh.

Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Sementara, Sakura berkali-kali memberitahu Sasuke bahwa Ibunya masih tidur, dan tidak ada yang boleh berisik.

Sakura memandang kesal pada sebagian orang yang menangis di kamar ibunya. Berkali-kali ia berpikir. 'Ibuku sedang tidur. Mengapa mereka semua ada disini?'

Tepukan di bahu Sakura, sekejap mengagetkannya. Ia baru sadar, kalau sedari tadi Sasuke memandanginya, karena Sakura terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei, kau mau hadiah apa dariku?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Hm… bisakah kau menceritakan suatu cerita padaku?"

* * *

"…lalu, pangeran itu berhasil menyelamatkan sang putri dari ledekan para pengawal yang tidak tahu aturan, da―"

"Tunggu Sasuke!" Sakura memotong.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke yang tengah menggerak-gerakkan tangannya demi mendramatisir suasana, menurunkan kedua tangannya itu.

Perhatiannya mengalih pada Sakura yang mempunyai ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"Cerita putri itu… mirip dengan… aku," ujarnya, sedikit tidak yakin.

Sasuke nyengir. "Memang. Aku membuatnya kilat, khusus untukmu," ucapnya yakin. "Sekarang, boleh aku menyelesaikannya?"

Sakura mengangguk, seraya menyenderkan bagian belakang tubuhnya ke tubuh pohon yang besar itu.

"Lalu, sang pangeran akhirnya membawa sang putri pulang. Ia mengantarkan sang putri sampai tepat di depan kastilnya…"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke.

"… pangeran berbicara pada penjaga, dan akhirnya kuda putih itu berlari sampai ke depan pintu kastil yang megah itu. Disitulah sang Pangeran memberikan hadiah terakhirnya pada sang Putri."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura tidak sabar.

Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gelang perak berhias delapan lambang bunga sakura di setiap rantainya yang berwarna perak. "Ini."

Sepasang mata emerald itu memandang benda perak itu dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Ini…"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Ini adalah benda yang diberikan sang Pangeran kepada sang Putri. Karena, waktu itu, sang Putri sedang berulang tahun."

Sakura melemparkan lengannya memeluk Sasuke erat, sementara Sasuke menikmati pelukannya itu. Wangi shampoo beraroma apel dari rambut Sakura bermain-main di hidungnya.

"Gelang itu indah sekali! Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Ibuku yang memilihkannya. Katanya, ini sangat cantik bila kau pakai," katanya sambil tersenyum malu.

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu bukan main senangnya. Sasuke selalu saja memberikan hadiah yang mengejutkan baginya.

"Sini kupakaikan padamu."

* * *

Tidak terasa, sudah hampir sejam kedua sahabat kecil itu menghabiskan waktu mereka mengobrol di samping danau yang genangan airnya terlihat mengkilat itu.

Suara lolongan anjing di kejauhan dapat terdengar samar-samar karena tertutup oleh nyanyian jangkrik malam itu. Sasuke menunjuk semak-semak gelap.

Sakura mengikuti arah tunjukkan Sasuke, dan menemukan benda kecil berkelap-kelip disana.

"Coba aku membawa penangkap kunang-kunang," keluh Sasuke.

Sakura menepuk bahu kiri Sasuke. "Hei, jangan mereka kan juga mau hidup," katanya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin memeliharanya," kata Sasuke membela dirinya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Mereka butuh alam bebas untuk tumbuh, Sasuke. Bisa-bisa mereka mati kalau tidak menghirup udara segar," jelas Sakura.

Bocah lelaki bermata hitam itu membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' untuk respon bagi penjelasan Sakura. Sementara, gadis kecil itu mengangguk-angguk.

Sedetik kemudian, timbul pertanyaan aneh di benak Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau dan aku harus tinggal bersama keluarga? Kenapa kita tidak seperti kunang-kunang saja yang bisa hidup bebas dan pergi ke taman ini setiap malam untuk bermain?"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Err… kita kan manusia, Sasuke."

"Kenapa manusia tidak hidup di alam bebas saja? Itu kan lebih menyenangkan?" Sasuke masih bertanya, seraya memandangi langit malam itu.

"Kau mau seperti orang utan? Yang hidup di alam bebas dan melompat serta bergelantungan di pepohonan?"

Sasuke tertawa memamerkan dua gigi kelincinya yang belum tanggal. "Oh iya, ya. Orang utan, kan tidak pakai baju. Malu aku jadinya kalau seperti itu," ujar Sasuke sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas.

"Oh iya. Bangsa orang utan, kan tidak mempunyai rok. Mau pakai apa aku nanti?"

Sakura kini tertawa bersama dengan Sasuke, menertawai pikiran dan imajinasi kecil mereka.

* * *

"Sasuke, kau mau jadi apa saat besar nanti?" tanya Sakura, beberapa saat setelah tawa mereka mereda.

Setelah kejadian berimajinasi, mereka selalu mengaitkan semuanya dengan prinsip hidup orang utan. Satu topik masalah yang menjadi sumber humor malam itu.

Seperti memikirkan guru mereka, yang bernama Ebisu. Guru berkacamata hitam yang selalu marah tanpa sebab. Guru Ebisu akan menjadi pemimpin pasukan orang utan, begitulah yang ada di benak mereka.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. "Hm… aku mau menjadi orang sukses seperti ayah, dan orang yang pintar seperti kakak," ucap Sasuke yakin. "Kalau kau mau jadi apa?"

Sakura memandang keatas. "Pertama-tama aku mau mencari ibu kandungku dulu."

Dengan perkataan Sakura itu, bocah laki-laki itu dengan cepat menoleh kearahnya. 'Dia… belum tahu?'

"Setelah aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan tinggal bersamanya. Tentu saja dengan ayahku juga. Lalu, aku akan menjadi dokter, agar aku bisa menyembuhkan siapapun yang sakit," jelas Sakura dengan semangat.

Dahi Sasuke mengerut. "Lalu… bagaimana dengan Ibu tirimu yang bernama Anko?"

Ekspresi wajah Sakura langsung berubah seketika, ketika nama itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Ia menunduk. Sesungguhnya, ibu barunya itu begitu baik. Hanya dirinya yang belum mampu menerima.

"Tentu saja ia tinggal bersama kami juga. Tapi dengan satu syarat," katanya.

"Syarat apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ia tidak boleh mengambil ayahku. Ayahku hanya milik Ibuku, Rin, sampai kapanpun."

Sasuke mangangguk mengerti. Mungkin Paman Kakashi belum juga menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura, lantaran gadis kecilnya itu belum pernah merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

Mendengar ledekan dari beberapa temannya saja ia belum sanggup menahan, apalagi mengetahui kalau ibu kandungnya itu sesungguhnya sudah meninggal dunia?

Sebentar, Sasuke mencuri pandang kearah Sakura. Dilihatnya gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu tengah bermain dengan tupai kecil yang kebetulan lewat dekat mereka.

"Hei, Sasuke! Lihat tupai ini,"

Sasuke tersenyum atas tingkah Sakura. Jarang sekali melihatnya sebahagia ini di sekolah. Mungkin tempat bernama sekolah bagi Sakura, adalah sebuah tempat dimana semua orang mencibirnya.

Menurut Sasuke, semua yang dilakukan anak-anak itu terlalu merepotkan dan kekanak-kanakan. Ia teringat pada seorang guru lelaki yang sangat baik hati.

Ia bernama Umino Iruka. Rambutnya hitam dan diikat keatas. Bila diperhatikan baik-baik, bisa menyerupai nanas yang menempel di kepala. Guru Iruka mempunyai luka memanjang di daerah hidungnya.

Meskipun begitu, ia adalah seorang guru yang sering menasehati Sakura kalau semua yang dilakukan teman-temannya itu hanya karena mereka iri pada dirinya.

Tidak jarang senyum gadis kecil itu merekah setelah bertemu dengannya.

"Sasuke! Ayo kita beri makan dia."

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."

* * *

"Sasuke, kau punya kakak perempuan, ya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Bocah kecil yang ditanya itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak. Aku kan tidak punya kakak selain Kak Itachi? Masa kau lupa?"

Dahi Sakura ikut mengernyit. "Kenapa kemarin aku lihat seorang wanita cantik datang ke rumahmu, ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke memandang Sakura sebentar, lalu tenggelam dalam ingatannya sendiri selama beberapa lama. Sementara, Sakura masih mencari-cari tupai yang baru saja menghilang dari sisinya.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menepuk dahinya. "Ooh… itu pacar Kakakku."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, tapi kemudian kebingungan menyelimutinya. "Memangnya, pacar itu apa, sih?"

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya yang berwarna hitam. Sesungguhnya, dirinya juga bingung. Tapi, kata-kata sang kakak masih tertanam dalam pikirannya.

"Kakakku bilang, pacar itu adalah kekasih."

"Nah, kekasih itu apa?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

Sasuke manjambak rambutnya pelan. "Kekasih itu, adalah orang terdekat dalam hidupmu, yang kau cintai dan kau sayangi seumur hidup. Kira-kira begitulah kata kakakku," jelasnya.

"Berarti, Ibu kandungku adalah pacar ayahku?"

"Ya. Tapi ia sudah menjadi istrinya sekarang."

Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Pacar itu boleh kita miliki kalau kita sudah besar, ya?"

"Ya… begitulah."

Gadis berambut merah itu kembali menikamti indahnya 'paduan suara' binatang malam itu. Dalam pikirannya, masalah tentang pacar atau kekasih itu sedikit rumit.

Ia sendiri heran kenapa ayahnya bisa mendapatkan seorang 'kekasih' yang sempurna seperti ibu kandungnya. Mungkin… takdir.

Sakura agak terlonjak kaget, ketika tiba-tiba tubuh di sampingnya bergeser. Dilihatnya Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Sebelum ia bertanya apa ada yang salah, Sasuke membuka percakapan lagi.

"Err… Sakura?"

"Ya?"

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kalau kita sudah besar nanti, bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Sasuke ragu, sementara semburat merah terbentuk di kedua pipinya.

Sakura bengong sejenak. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kalau kita sudah besar nanti, kenapa tidak?"

* * *

Srekk…

"Ternyata kau disini. Aku cari kemana-mana."

Sepasang mata emerald itu mendongak keatas, menemukan sepasang mata hitam lainnya yang sedang memandang ke arahnya.

"Maaf. Tiba-tiba aku ingin kesini, dan menghabiskan waktu."

Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu mengeluarkan kedua tangannya, yang sejak tadi ia simpan di dalam sakunya, lalu menghampiri seorang gadis yang tengah menyender pada batang pohon.

Ia menaruh tas sekolahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum duduk di samping gadis yang tengah menyendiri itu.

"Ada angin apa kau tiba-tiba kesini?" tanya sang pemuda yang baru saja duduk itu.

Gadis di sampingnya tersenyum. "Disini kan tempat dimana kau memberikan ini padaku," jelas sang gadis sambil menunjukkan gelang perak berhias bunga sakura yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Pemuda itu mencoba membuang mukanya, demi menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Oh, kukira kenapa," katanya, memandang kearah lain.

Gadis di sampingnya tersenyum. "Di tempat ini juga kau berjanji untuk menjadi kekasihku, kan?" tanyanya menginterogasi.

"Kau masih mengingat masa itu?" tanyanya tersenyum, dengan senyum yang dulu sering ia berikan padanya.

"Sasuke, kau lupa? Kau itu dulu adalah pangeranku," ujar Sakura.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu lantas melingkarkan lengan kanannya di sekitar bahu Sakura. "Dan kau adalah tuan putriku."

Kini, giliran Sakura yang merasa pipinya terbakar, hingga menjadi merah. "Sudahlah, jangan mencoba untuk menggombal, Sasuke!" katanya sedikit malu.

Pemuda itu menyeringai jahil. "Hei, yang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'pangeran' itu siapa?" tanyanya sambil mencium pelipis Sakura.

"Kau kan yang menceritakan kisah itu padaku," bela Sakura, yang mukanya memerah. Terlebih ketika Sasuke mencium pelipisnya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Keduanya terlihat menikmati suasana taman sekaligus danau di depan mereka di senja hari. Matahari hampir seluruhnya tenggelam.

Meninggalkan sinar-sinar oranye kemerahan di langit.

Sakura membiarkan kepalanya menyender di bahu Sasuke, sementara kekasihnya itu menempelkan dagunya di atas kepala Sakura.

"Sakura… apa yang ayahmu berikan saat ulang tahunmu yang kedelapan itu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu meraih tangan kanan Sasuke, dengan tangan kirinya. Dipegangnya tangan itu cukup lama sebelum menjawab.

"Itu… itu foto ibu kandungku."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Sekilas ia merutuk dirinya karena telah sekali lagi membiarkan kenangan pahit kekasihnya itu terbahas lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Kalau kau mau, aku akan menemanimu untuk berkunjung ke makam ibumu," katanya sambil mengusap lembut bahu Sakura.

Dalam dekapannya, Sasuke dapat merasa kalau Sakura menggeleng. "Besok ada Try Out dan seleksi acara sekolah, kan? Kelas kita harus jadi juaranya,"

"Tapi apa kau sudah berkunjung ke makam ibumu?"

Sakura tersenyum sebelum menatap mata kekasihnya. "Aku melakukannya setiap hari, Sasuke."

* * *

"Jangan kalah sama band murahan itu, Teme!"

"Saki, ingat! Pitch control!"

"Dobe, kau kan pemain drumnya, pikirkan posisimu dulu."

"Iya, Ino. Kau kan yang melatihku semalaman kemarin."

Suasana di ruang auditorium itu sedikit hiruk-pikuk, lantaran hari itu adalah hari terakhir audisi untuk acara sekolah, sebelum kenaikan kelas, dan kelulusan siswa senior.

Audisi itu dijalankan selama 3 hari, dan kebetulan hari itu adalah hari terakhir. Ruangan itu didominasi oleh siswa senior, lantaran 2 hari sebelumnya mereka menjalani Try Out terlebih dahulu.

Dan kebetulan lagi, hari itu adalah hari terakhir untuk Try Out.

Nona Tsunade sebagai guru music mereka sudah siap di tempat, siap untuk menilai, memuji, bahkan mengkritik setiap penampilan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Suara apa itu?! Selanjutnya!"

Sepasang mata biru cerah tertunduk lesu. "Setelah ini giliran kita."

"Optimis, dong!" sahut gadis berambut blonde di sebelahnya.

"Hu-uh kau kan tidak ikut serta naik ke panggung, Ino! Pantas saja kerjamu hanya meneriaki kami saja," sanggah pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

"Hei, Ino lebih baik kau mendoakan mereka saja," sahut pemuda bermata hitam, dengan senyum 'tulus' di wajahnya.

"Ya kau benar, Sai. Aku dan laskar kelas kita selalu mendoakan kalian! Sukses ya!" teriak Ino sebelum ikut bergabung ke kelompok kelas mereka, 12-IPA-1

Nona Tsunade tampak tidak puas lagi. Segeralah ia 'mengusir' kelompok vokal itu dari atas panggung. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, dan membacakan sebuah nama.

"The Stardust! 12-IPA-1!"

Naruto menampar keningnya halus. "Tuhan, tolong kami."

"Ahem…" suara Tsunade ketika mereka sampai di atas panggung. "Mau menyanyikan apa?"

"We'll be a dream," jawab Sasuke.

Tsunade rada memberikan tatapan meremehkan pada kelompok terakhir itu. "Kalian yang terakhir. Jangan kecewakan aku."

* * *

Terdengar suara efek dentingan dari organ yang berdiri gagah di depan Naruto. Begitu dentingan itu selesai, Naruto lantas berlari ke belakang drum, dan memulai ketukan pertama.

Diiringi oleh Sakura yang memegang bass, serta Kiba dan Sasuke yang memegang gitar.

_Do you remember the night we'd_

_Stay up just laughing smiling for hours_

_At anything_

_Remember the nights we_

_Drove around crazy in love_

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah setelah menyelesaikan bagiannya. Pandangannya sekilas memandang Sakura. Teringat bagaimana ia dan Sakura dahulu.

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be a dream_

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyelesaikan reff pertama sendiri. Pandangannya agak terkecoh, sementara semua yang ada di auditorium itu tersihir beku. Tapi, ia tak punya nyali untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Nona Tsunade.

Suara intro terdengar lagi. Sakura menghela nafas sebelum maju dan berdiri tepat di belakang mic.

Ia menutup matanya sebelum mengeluarkan suara, mencoba mengingat tentang kisahnya dahulu.

_Do you remember the nights we_

_Made our way dreaming_

_Hoping of being_

_Someone big_

_We were too young then_

_We were too crazy_

_In love_

Sasuke turut menutup matanya, sebelum suaranya bercampur dengan Sakura, terbagi dalam dua suara

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be a dream…_

Mereka menyanyikan reff beberapa kali, sebagian dari itu dengan melakukan improvisasi sendiri. Naruto terlihat menutup matanya saat reff itu dinyanyikan lagi.

Bukan matanya yang mengawasi kemana arah gerak tangannya, tapi alunan suara dan musik itulah yang menggandengnya.

Kiba berdiri agak ke belakang sedikit, membiarkan penyanyi mereka berdiri di depan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka berempat yang punya nyali untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi Nona Tsunade saat itu.

Hal yang mereka lihat hanyalah, Ino yang mengomandani teman-teman sekelas mereka, untuk mengangkat tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi dan menggerakannya sesuai alunan musik.

Sementara itu, para siswa dari kelas lain juga ikut serta mengikuti gerakan Ino, sedangkan yang sebagian lagi memilih untuk tetap tinggal di tempat.

Sasuke dan Sakura semakin mengeluarkan suara mereka, seraya dengan menutup mata mereka. Di dalam pikiran, gambaran-gambaran flashback masa lalu pun bermain.

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be a dream…_

Reff terakhir dinyanyikan. Setelah itu, mereka memainkan intronya dua kali, sebelum akhirnya musik itu berhenti.

Mereka berempat yang ada di panggung menghela nafas lega. Untungnya saja, Nona Tsunade tidak memberhentikan mereka secara tiba-tiba di tengah.

Suara sorakan, siulan dapat terdengar dari seluruh penjuru auditorium itu. Sampai akhirnya, suara itu dikalahkan oleh suara yang lain yang lebih dahsyat.

"Harap tenang!"

-siinngg-

Naruto memegang stik drumnya erat, Kiba menutup matanya, sementara Sasuke dan Sakura berpegangan, saling mengaitkan jari mereka satu sama lain.

"Bravo. Aku suka kalian. Aku putuskan kalian menjadi band pembuka, sekaligus band penutup," ujar Tsunade sambil merapikan kertas-kertasnya. "Dan aku minta kalian nyanyikan lagu ini lagi. Aku suka cerita masa kecil kalian."

Sakura membuang muka, sementara Sasuke menunduk.

"Selamat siang."

Sekeluarnya Tsunade dari ruangan itu, Ino segera berlari menghampiri mereka, dan Naruto berdiri dengan gagahnya, sementara Kiba terduduk di lantai.

"Kubilang apa! Kalian pasti berhasil!" teriak Ino.

Naruto dan Kiba hanya nyengir bersamaan, sebelum mengaduh-aduh karena terkena jitakan Ino akibat gemas pada mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya lagu ini berhasil, Sasuke," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kubuat kilat. Hanya untukmu."

"Ap―"

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke sebelum mencium kening Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

_**The End**_


End file.
